Death PoT story
by Angel's Angel
Summary: No, this is not supposed to happen. She is going to turn fourteen, and then he's going to chase boys who are trying to date her away. Both of them are going to take on the world together, show them that their sibling bond could go through anything...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PoT, no, definitely not. Enjoy! **

**If you couldn't stand angsty stuff, please have some tissues by your side as you read this. Thank you for your cooperation**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT story=

It was another morning for the Tezuka residence. Tezuka could be seen drinking his tea right now while his grandfather and father finishes their breakfast. It was then his mother looked worriedly towards the stairs and back to Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, can you check on Kumiko? She'll be late for school if she doesn't get ready soon… I'm worried."

"Of course, kaa-san." Tezuka said as he rose from his seat and took a glass of cold water for precaution.

"Kunimitsu, are you going to pour that water over Kumiko again?" Ayana said amusedly.

"This is for precaution, kaa-san. If Kumiko doesn't wake up." Tezuka then walked up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Kumiko, you're going to be late for school if you don't get ready." No answer came from inside the room and the older Tezuka sibling decided to open the door and walk to see Kumiko still sleeping with her back facing towards him. Tezuka then sighed and sat on the side of the bed and gently shook Kumiko's body.

"Kumiko, it's time to…!" When Tezuka managed to turn his sister's body around, his eyes widened and his grip on the glass slackened. And as if in slow motion, the glass slowly fell onto the floor and crashed so loudly it echoed throughout the residence. Tezuka felt his heart dropped and his time stopped as he watched his sister's not moving body on the bed, her lips blue as it stretched out in a smile. Tezuka quickly tried to feel her heartbeat and touched her wrist as well as her neck before pulling it back, not wanting to feel the coldness of the skin any longer.

'No, this couldn't be' kept on repeating in his head. His sister was just fine last night, she bid him goodnight with a hug and a promise of going to school together before separating ways to their own schools and then he promised to go to the park with her. She is going to turn fourteen, and then he's going to chase boys who are trying to date her away. Both of them are going to take on the world together, show them that their sibling bond could go through anything. He is going to tease her mercilessly if she ever had a crush. As Tezuka finally realized that he will never be able to do those things with his sister, he swallowed a lump that was building up in his throat. With shaking hands, he pulled Kumiko's body up and held her close to him as the situation finally dawned on him. His sister, his beloved cheerful little sister, his smile and his life…

Dead. Out of his life forever. Never to return.

Gone

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>

**I have my share of tears just thinking about this story alright... I was supposed to sleep last night but I went to think about this and tears started dripping onto my pillow...**

**This is my first time writing a death angsty fic, so please bear with it**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PoT! Remember that!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death 2<strong>_ =PoT Story=

The sound of the glass crashing isn't deaf to the other people in the house. As Tezuka heard running footsteps coming closer to the room, he clutches onto Kumiko's limp body tighter, what would he say to his family? How could he explain about this while he lost his own voice from the shock and the grief?

"Kunimitsu, Kumiko, what's wrong? We heard something broke in the room, are you two alright?" Tezuka's father, Tezuka Kuniharu, then froze on his spot when he sees his son holding onto his young daughter whose hand fell to the side of the bed. Kuniharu had never seen his daughter looking as pale as a paper before and his eyes widened when it dawned on him that he just lost his daughter.

"K-Kunimitsu…" Tezuka didn't look up to meet his father's eyes, instead, he shook his head and let out a shuddered breath. Tezuka's mother, who is at her husband's side quickly screamed when she saw her beloved daughter's unresponsive and unmoving state as the eldest Tezuka, his grandfather, stood with his head bowed, his fist trembling from the lost of his only granddaughter.

"She's too young, only thirteen… to think that she would be gone before I do…" his grandfather, Kunikazu, whispered. Kuniharu is too busy trying to calm the hysterical Ayana down as Tezuka finally tucked his sister back on her bed and pulled the blanket up before kissing her forehead and stood to face his grandfather.

"I'll… I'll call Ryuuzaki-sensei to inform her about my absence…" Kunikazu look at his grandson and nodded. Tezuka then walked passed his grandfather to the phone as the eldest Tezuka looked towards his smiling granddaughter on the bed.

"Kumiko… dear dear granddaughter… why must you leave now of all time?"

/

In Seigaku, the tennis team members were confused as of why their captain is not present at practice. When they talked about it, they didn't even see him at school as well and it made them worry. Tezuka had never missed a day of school unless there was something very wrong, all that they know is that Tezuka will only be absent from school is that if his younger sister became dangerously ill. Fuji, Tezuka's closest friend that the team members knew didn't even know what's going on. And then they saw their coach, Ryuuzaki Sumire walking towards them seemingly in a daze and sadness that they have never seen in the old woman before and it made them worry even more as the regular team members quickly approached their coach.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, what's wrong? Are you sick, do you want me to call an ambulance or the doctor?" Ooishi said worriedly to their coach who shook her head and lifted her hand up.

"I… I just got a call from Tezuka…" That caught the whole team members's, even Echizen's, attention. Ryuuzaki cleared her throat and opened her mouth to give them the news. After that, the world seemed to have stopped turning as suddenly a crow squawked and lots of birds flew out from the tree, as if it's an omen of something bad happening. The Seigaku regular team members' faces all paled as they couldn't find it in their voice to speak about what they had just heard from their coach who is now trying to hold back her sobs. Ooishi were the ones who snapped out first from the rest of his teammates and he stuttered.

"W-What do you mean Ryuuzaki-sensei… t-that Kumiko-san…" Ryuuzaki looked away as she moved her hand to cover her mouth as a tear trailed down from her eyes.

"… Died…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PoT! No no no!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death 3<strong>_ =PoT Story=

That time at the RikkaiDai tennis court, a certain tennis captain is frowning when he couldn't find his favorite first-year member anywhere.

"Did you see Kumiko anywhere in school this morning?" The captain of RikkaiDai tennis team, Yukimura Seiichi, asked his good friend and data master, Yanagi Renji.

"I'm afraid not, Seiichi. I haven't seen Kumiko in school today." The last of the Troika, Sanada Genichirou, then walked towards them and tipped his hat down.

"Is she sick?" Yanagi shook his head and looked towards his black-capped friend.

"No, I don't think so. If she is, usually Kumiko or her mother will be calling one of us right now." Both Yukimura and Sanada nodded and looked back towards the tennis court.

"It's supposed to be her turn watching over the first years, isn't it? And Akaya seemed a bit down without her…" Yukimura commented as he watches how the only second year kept on scowling from the beginning of practice.

"I hope she has good explanation for this." Sanada said, crossing his arms before he yelled at the slacking freshmen and somophores. Yukimura then chuckled and stood up when he sees a teacher walking over to the court. When the teacher got closer, he recognized the woman as his dear first-year's homeroom teacher.

"Can I help you with something, sensei?" Yukimura asked politely until he finally noticed the teacher's red eyes and sobs that he felt something cold within him. Yukimura then felt both of his friends standing beside him as the teacher finally get a hold of herself and looked towards the tennis club captain.

"A-ah, Yukimura-kun, I just wanted to pass on the news about Kumiko-kun's absence today. Her father called to the principal today and he also wanted to let you know…" Yukimura nodded, urging the teacher to continue as the cold feeling deep in him didn't go away and became worst when the teacher in front of him started sobbing again. Please don't let it be like what he thought, please just let this be a joke by Niou to make him lose his defense. When the teacher told them what had happened, Yanagi's eyes opened in shock as Sanada tried to compose himself by gritting his teeth as Yukimura's fists started trembling.

"C-Can you tell the others then, Y-Yukimura-kun?" The teacher said, still trapped in her grief and sobs.

"I'll… do my best, sensei… thank you…" Yukimura said as the teacher nodded and walked away with her head down, not wiping the tears that are trailing down from her eyes. Yukimura then let out a shuddered breath and felt a hand on both of his shoulders.

"Should I or Genichirou talk… or do you want to tell them yourself, Seiichi…?" Yanagi asked seriously, knowing the uneasy feeling the captain had in him. Yukimura took a deep breath and then he shook his head before looking at both of his friends in the eye.

"No, I'll talk… as the captain I should. You and Genichirou gather them up while I think about what to say to them…" both Yanagi and Sanada nodded and quickly walked towards the tennis club members, telling them to line up since Yukimura had something to say to all of them.

"All of your, line up. There was an announcement from the teacher and Yukimura would like to tell you about it." Yanagi said as everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly lined up to see what their captain wanted to say.

"Well, some of you might have noticed… that our female first-year member is currently absent… and the teacher seemed to have delivered a bad news. So I won't be holding back on you." Whispers then broke out between the first years, since Kumiko is usually practicing with them or either instructing them on practice and that had caught their attention, and it was a bit quieter than usual inside the court.

"It seemed… that Kumiko is no longer with us right now. By that, I did not mean that she quit the club… but she is clearly no longer with us… in this world." When Yukimura said it, everyone went silent. All the seniors, somophores and the freshmen all became quiet as the news finally sunk into their minds.

"O-Oi, bucchou, y-you're just kidding… right…?" Akaya said, laughing nervously as everyone looked towards their silent captain.

"I'm afraid not this time, Akaya…" Yukimura said, glaring sternly at the now stuttering and hyperventilating messy haired boy.

"B-But… s-she told me she'd come to school today and play at least a game against me..." Yagyuu then looked away from the now hysterical Akaya as Jackal tried to calm the boy down as Marui tried his hardest not to let his tears show or let out a sob. Niou kept on staring at his feet as he let out a string on curses under his breath.

"That's all… practice is over for today. All of you can go." Yukimura said as everyone started walking out the court, some in a daze some just trying to look cool. Despite around two third of the tennis club members disliking Kumiko, the news about the girl's passing seemed to have changed them into grieving for their fellow member. Yukimura then noticed the freshmen still in their position and walked towards them.

"Is there something wrong?" The freshmen went back to whispering to one another before a boy finally emerged from the line and stood in front of Yukimura.

"U-Um… Yukimura bucchou, it's just that yesterday when Kumiko-san was practicing with us, she quickly left home… and she forgot this." The boy said, showing the captain a racket which Yukimura quickly recognize as one of Kumiko's.

"Kumiko-san lend me this racket and she forgot about it… I was just wondering if…" Yukimura then nodded and took the racket.

"Don't worry, I can keep it. All of you should go back now… practice is over for today…" The group of boys then bowed to Yukimura and quickly walked out from the court. When Yukimura turned around, he sees Jackal comforting the now openly-crying Akaya as Marui cried with him, on the other side, the gentleman and the trickster were sitting on the bench, both not saying anything to one another. Lastly, Yukimura looked towards his two good friends and find them staring back at him, as if waiting for him to say anything.

"So… shall we pay a visit then… to respect her?" Yukimura finally said as a tear unconsciously rolled down from his eyes and fell onto the court.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone...<strong>

**Up to this point, I'm done for the day... 3 chapter in a day has made my brain go boom...**

**And I'm stressed about this story... this is my first angst and the angst is filling me...**

**I think I'm going to put Hyoutei next then write about the previous day before her death... **

**I kind of want Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei be the priority here before anything else...**

**Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ 4 =PoT Story=

Atobe Residence,

At that time, Atobe is currently relaxing under the shade next to the pool in his house while drinking his lemonade.

"Perhaps I should call hime-sama later." Atobe said while playing with his glass before a maid came to him holding a phone.

"Atobe-sama, there is a call for you." Atobe placed his lemonade down and looked towards the maid.

"Who is it from?" "It is from a man named Tezuka, Atobe-sama." Atobe raised an eyebrow before taking the phone and told the maid to leave.

"Hello Tezuka." Atobe then stopped when he realized that the caller is not the Tezuka he knows.

"Hello, is this Atobe-kun, one of Kunimitsu's friends?" Friends? This must be his father, Atobe thought. "Ah, yes, is there something I can help you with, Sir?"

"I couldn't thank you enough for that time you offered to watch our daughter for us… thank you… She was so happy when she told us what she did with you. She was all smiles…" Somehow this doesn't sound right, Tezuka's father wouldn't just call him to say his thanks right? There must have been something wrong, and this concerns the girl he's known like his own sister.

"Is there… something wrong, Sir? Is Hime… I mean Kumiko alright?" Atobe asked slowly, trying to make sure this is not a joke. Atobe heard the man on the other side took a deep breath and waited for him to continue.

"Atobe-kun… I know this might be a shock for you, it was certainly a shock and a grief for us… but will you come to her funeral…?" Her? Wait a minute… they were just talking about…

"Fune…ral…?" Atobe said, feeling his heart going faster and faster. No, this couldn't be, he had just known her and they had just started to get along so well… this is not true…

"Yes, Atobe-kun… Kumiko… passed away just this morning in her sleep…" Atobe felt as if something just stabbed him in the chest and he noticed his butlers and maids started to fuss around him when they saw tears in his eyes.

"M-May I know… why…?" "I am sorry, Atobe-kun… but the doctor didn't know, he said it was a sudden death… it was her time to go, he said…"

"A-Ah… thank you for calling me, Sir… when is the funeral…?" Atobe winced when he said funeral, he still couldn't believe this happened to him… to her.

"We were planning it this weekend… but I will tell Kunimitsu to inform you if there was any changes, if that is alright with you."

"Of course, Sir… good day to you, Sir…"

"Good day to you too, Atobe-kun… I'm sorry to drop this to you suddenly like this. My wife has been… hysterical ever since we saw Kunimitsu holding onto her this morning…"

"Tezuka was the one who found her…?"

"Yes… I need to go now, thank you for listening to me, Atobe-kun."

"No… thank you for calling me, Sir…" Atobe said before he turned the phone off and quickly passed it to a maid.

"Atobe-sama… are you alright?" An old butler asked Atobe worriedly since his master is now burying his face in his hands.

"Tell my team… that we're going to attend Hime-sama's funeral this weekend. I don't want any of them to call me to ask what happened, just tell them I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone today." The maids and the butlers looked at Atobe in shock since they knew who 'Hime-sama' is and they quickly left Atobe alone to his thoughts. Atobe then sighed and looked towards the sky.

"Hime-sama, how are you doing up there…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>

**Next chapter I'll write about Yuuta who is finally being informed by his brother...**

**and after that the funeral... I guess?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

"Syuusuke, are you going to tell Yuuta about what happened?" The Fuji's oldest sibling, Yumiko, said as she sadly looked at her still mourning brother.

"I will, nee-san…"

"But it's almost nighttime… I'm sure Yuuta would want to know. It is best to let him know now than tomorrow… or if you can't, I can call him for you." Yumiko said, placing a comforting hand on the middle Fuji's shoulder. Fuji then shook his head and stood up before giving his sister a grateful smile.

"It's alright, nee-san… I'll give him a call." Fuji said before walking towards the phone and picked it up hesitantly before pushing the numbers to the youngest Fuji's dorm.

That time at 's dormitory, Yuuta had just finished his bath and is now drying his hair in his room while looking at his phone.

"That's strange… Kumiko never left her phone alone that long, I wonder why she didn't pick it up…" Yuuta said to himself before hearing a knock on the door. Yuuta quickly placed his towel aside and opened the door.

"Oi, Fuji, there's a call for you downstairs. It's from your brother, he said it's an emergency." Yuuta raised an eyebrow and then nodded as he closed his door and walked downstairs towards the phone. Yuuta then gingerly picked the phone up and started talking.

"Aniki, what are you doing calling at a time like this?" Yuuta spoke before the strange tone Fuji talked with piqued his interest before deciding to ask what's been bugging his mind.

"Hey, aniki, is Kumiko sick? I've been trying to call her but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Is she alright?" Yuuta frowned when he didn't hear anything from the other side except for his brother's breathing and he recognized his sister's voice over the phone, she must have said something to his brother before finally his brother started talking again. Suddenly, the phone Yuuta was holding onto slipped and fell as his brother called his name again and again, trying to snap Yuuta out from his daze.

"_Yuuta… Kumiko… she passed away this morning…"_

That sentence kept on ringing in his head and he finally snapped out of it when one of his friends placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. Yuuta quickly brushed him off and picked the phone up again as he tried to make his voice work.

"O-Oi, aniki, this is not a time to joke…" Yuuta said, laughing nervously, but the answer he received definitely didn't calm him down.

"_Do you think I'd joke about life and death, Yuuta? Especially about Kumiko?"_

"What should I say to you then then? Do you know how sudden this is for me, do you think I'll be able to stay calm despite what you told me? What do you mean she died?" Yuuta yelled in rage, and he was sure his teammates and dormmates all heard him, but he didn't care, he want answers, now.

"_Do you think I had it easy then?"_

"You have always been the calmer one, aniki." Yuuta said, simple and cold as he heard his brother sigh before talking one again.

"_She passed away in her sleep, Tezuka told me there was nothing wrong with her the night before. She was happy, looking forward to today and apparently looking forward to spending time with Tezuka at the park, they promised. But Kumiko was happy… she didn't feel any pain, I'll hang up now if you want to be alone, Yuuta."_

"No, aniki… I… nee-san knows about it then? And the funeral… oh, I see… it's getting late, and I don't want to be late for school tomorrow… no it's okay, I'll go home on Friday, yeah… good night, aniki…" Yuuta said as he put the phone down and ran to his room and locking it before sitting down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Of all things to happen… this happen…"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ 6 =PoT Story=

The day before,

"I'm home, kaa-chan!" Kumiko said, taking off her shoes and placed it in line with the others shoes before running to hug her mother who is in the kitchen.

"You're home early today, no practice?" Ayana said, smiling as she returned her daughter's hug.

"Practice ended early, and I have to promise Kirihara-kun to play a game with him too… nii-chan's not home yet?"

"I'm afraid Tezuka is still at school. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Nope, I guess I'll go and see what ojii-chan is doing then." Kumiko said, after giving her mother another hug and dashed away while yelling for her grandfather before being scolded by the older man for yelling in the house even though she already knew he's in the house. Ayana blinked her eyes when she thought she saw her daughter's body being translucent and when she opened them again she saw her daughter now waving at her before going to the garden with her father.

"I must be hallucinating…" Ayana said to herself before going back into the kitchen. It was few hours later that the oldest Tezuka sibling finally came from his tennis practice and was quickly jumped by his enthusiastic sister, not that he minded, this is a very common experience that happens almost everyday unless his sister is very tired to do anything of some sort.

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" Kumiko said to her dearest brother while she's still clinging unto his neck. You can't blame her for being short compared to her really tall brother, she's only thirteen, she's still growing! And she'll prove that since she exercises regularly and drink milk she's going to grow as tall as her brother! She's going to prove to everyone that she's not a helpless case with her height!

"I'm back." Her brother replied with a smile before picking her up by her waist and placed her back on the floor.

"You're early today, no extra practice?"

"Well, practice ended early today, and I promised Kirihara-kun for a game tomorrow…?" Tezuka chuckled and patted Kumiko's head.

"Now now, Kumiko, let your brother change before you can ask him questions okay?" Kumiko then scrunched her nose and ran away giggling when Tezuka was about to pull her back to ask her about that face she just made at him as Ayana shook her head at her playing children.

"They'll never change."

"So, nii-chan… do you have anything to do tomorrow after school aside from tennis practice?" Tezuka looked up from his book and turned towards his curious sister and shook his head.

"Not that I know of, what's wrong?"

"Can we go to the park tomorrow? It's been a while since we last go, right?" If a week being a while, then yes. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at her pleading face and thought about it for a while before nodding. Kumiko then clapped her hands before hugging her older brother and pulled back to yawn. Kumiko rubbed her tired eyes and leaned on her brother's shoulder.

"Are you tired? It's getting late, maybe you should sleep earlier today, after all, you had to play with Kirihara tomorrow, right?" Kumiko nodded and yawned again before giving her brother another hug.

"Good night nii-chan… can we go together to school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night, Kumiko." Tezuka said as he watched his sister walking up the stairs sleepily with another yawn.

"Kumiko going to go to sleep already? She doesn't look tired at all before… maybe it was because all that running away from you, Kunimitsu." His father said with a chuckle as Tezuka tried his best not to let out a smug smile on his face. Kumiko had always been the only bundle of energy of the Tezuka family, his grandfather didn't even know where did she got that energy. His father told him perhaps it was all those sugar his mother craved when she was still pregnant with his sister. Sugar, huh? That explained everything. Kumiko has always look like a child who was given lots and lots of candy and became very energetic, or as some would say, hyper. She was the bundle of energy and bundle of brightness for the family, and everyone love her as she is.

But after everything that had happened that day, the Tezuka certainly didn't expect that the day after… their bundle of energy would be gone. And none of them couldn't stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone~!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PoT! And Kumiko is an OC of mine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ 7 =PoT Story=

More to say, Tezuka was quite surprised when he saw Kumiko's teammates on his doorstep and he quickly frowned when Yukimura stepped up to him.

"I know your family doesn't want any visitors for today… but I wanted to return this." Yukimura said, showing him one of Kumiko's spare rackets than Tezuka quickly recognizes. Tezuka slowly took the tennis racket from his fellow captain's hands and gripped onto it tightly.

"Excuse me for a second while I speak to my parents…" Yukimura nodded and Tezuka quickly walked up the stairs, leaving RikkaiDai's members still at the porch.

"It's so quiet…" Kirihara whispered. Yukimura felt his heart reach out for the boy, since he and Kumiko are very close, and especially since he knew the boy had a crush on the younger only female member of the team. Yukimura had been watching at how Kirihara was waiting for Kumiko to show up for his promised tennis match and watched how Kirihara's face fell when he told the whole team about what had happened to their youngest member. When the members heard a female's crying voice from upstairs they quickly knew that it was her mother, still crying and grieving over the lost of her daughter. Kirihara let out a chocked sob and Jackal quickly patted his shoulder as the younger's shoulder began to tremble.

"I'm sorry for the wait…" Tezuka said, walking towards the waiting team.

"It's alright… we know how hard it is, was that your mother…?" Yukimura turned to look at the stairs as Tezuka slowly nodded.

"Yes…" Yukimura then looked towards Tezuka and knew that the other boy is holding back on his tears and emotion since they are here and decided to place a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be leaving, we didn't want to hold you back any longer. Can you… inform us when the funeral is finally scheduled?" Tezuka looked at Yukimura in gratitude and nodded.

"I will, thank you for coming… and thank you for always being there for her. Kumiko always loves to tell me about her practice, despite all the complaints she had." Yukimura the nodded and turned around as the RikkaiDai team members began filling out from the house.

"See you soon then, Tezuka." Tezuka nodded and closed the door. Silence fell unto the yellow-uniformed team once again and was broken when Niou slammed his fist on the wall across the house.

"Damn it!" Niou yelled again and again as he couldn't hold his tears back from dropping unto the ground.

"Niou-kun, you're going to hurt your hand if you keep it up." Yagyuu said, his eyes hidden behind his glinting glasses, but by the hard tone of his voice, everyone would know that he is struggling as well.

"To think that she's gone… she's far too young." Yanagi said, sighing as he shook his head.

"I should have let her have a piece of my cake last time…"

"She was perfectly fine… she was laughing at the cafeteria with me…" Jackal said, not ashamed of the tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes. Sanada didn't say anything and quickly took off his cap, a sign of respect and mourning. Yukimura sighed and looked towards his teammates before swallowing his own lump.

"Now… I'm sure Kumiko wouldn't want to see us like this, would she? If you kept those tears, Kumiko wouldn't be able to pass on in peace… let's not mourn for her and keep the memories of her within us. I'm sure she'll be very angry if she ever saw one of us crying for her, wouldn't you think so?" Yukimura said, smiling as he heard chuckles came out from his friends as all of them walked back to their homes, still thinking of the girl they came to know but left too quickly for them to know anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone!<strong>

**Everyone does know that I never felt this cruel before right? I never tried killing any of my characters and thinking of how people would respond to it...**

**Funeral...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

It is finally the day of the funeral, the Tezuka couldn't be more grateful to see many people, mostly both Tezuka and Kumiko's acquaintances and friends from their tennis clubs and Tezuka marveled at how known his baby sister is, not that he don't know. But he was grateful for those people who Kumiko had given her friendships to and was given theirs in return. It was a surprise though to see Tachibana and his teammates, as well as his younger sister, coming in black, trying to avoid other mourners of his younger sister. When the oldest Tachibana placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze he was grateful.

"Thank you for coming, Tachibana." Tezuka said in gratitude, which the other replied with a nod and a small smile. Tachibana then turned his head to look at the people around them before facing him once again.

"… I should have known there will be many people coming…" Tachibana said with a smile and quickly gave his approaching sobbing younger sister a comforting hug, which Tezuka winced involuntarily since he now couldn't do the same to his own younger sister, who is now resting inside the casket after being bathed and changed and few other things his mother and grandfather decided to do. Tezuka had been too stunned to focus on anything and after that, he sees his late sister lying in the casket in a very beautiful yellow dress and a little make-up on her face that he was sure would make his sister go livid if she saw the state of her face right now. If. That word really stung him now.

"… zuka…? Tezuka?" the said boy finally snapped out from his daze and noticed the sad look the Tachibana siblings are giving him. They knew what… or who he was thinking about. It didn't take a genius to see that he misses his sister dearly, very very dearly. He woke up without a hug few days after her death and it made him feel very ill and very cold, not seeing his sister's usual bright and warm smile in the morning. She'd sometimes jump on his bed and shake him awake and run away when he started to wake up and telling her he'd get her and she'll be sorry to ever think she could wake him up like that. Tezuka sighed and shook his head, trying to stop walking in the memory lane and face reality, that now he could never. Never. See his sister's smile ever again the rest of his life.

"I'm… sorry Tachibana." Tachibana gave him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I know. It's must be hard… Kumiko was, and will forever be, a very cheerful girl who could never get tired of the achievements her brother make." Tachibana said, letting out a chuckle from Tezuka as he acknowledges that what Tachibana said will forever be true. He even asked himself sometimes what he did to make Kumiko so proud of him, her older brother, her beloved dearest coolest older brother, she had said once to him that had made him laugh, a genuine laugh, she has always been the one who made him laugh, despite his teammates being crazy people, she had always been the one who made him laugh so hard with her antics and her whines. Tezuka then looked the worried Tachibana, who once again placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah… she will always be cheerful, wherever he is." Tezuka said as if it's the easiest thing in the world. He just realized, after thinking about the past where he could have done many many things with his sister, he could still keep those memories in his heart. He doesn't have to forget about his dear baby sister, he would always had her smile in his mind, in his heart. His sister will forever be by his side, watching him from the heavens he knew she belongs to.

"… Tezuka-san?" Tezuka noticed the worried tone the young Tachibana, An, was it? He watches the young Tachibana looking up at him worriedly, she has been the first female friend of his sister, he was grateful. Tezuka then placed his hand on her hand and gently rubbed it, just like what he always do with his sister.

"Thank you, thank you for coming and making me feel at peace…" Tezuka said, pulling his hand back and turned to the older Tachibana who shrugged and smile.

"I didn't know what we did, but… I'm glad you're feeling better. Kumiko wouldn't want to see you like this." Tezuka then chuckled.

"I know. She would probably skin me alive if I ever show this side of me to her. She had always been the one to cheer me up, and I just hope she won't be disappointed in this idiot of a brother of hers." Tezuka chuckled before feeling someone taking his hand and saw that it was in fact, the younger Tachibana.

"I'm sure Kumiko-chan will be happy to see you feeling much better, Tezuka-san. Kumiko-chan has always been so happy when she talks about you, good or bad, I know she loves you very much. People have to be blind to not see how she loves you." An said, surprising Tezuka. Tezuka then smiled, and patted An's head.

"Thank you… for that and for being her friend."

"I guess… we'll be leaving now, we don't want to bother you any longer. And I think An wanted to go home…" Tezuka then nodded and said his thanks once again to the departing Tachibana siblings with the rest of the Fudoumine behind after they had nodded their head in respect to Tezuka. Tezuka watches as An gripped her brother's hand which was circling her shoulder as the younger held her head down and Tezuka knew that Tachibana will be dealing with more of his sister's waterworks, his heart clench for a moment as he approaches the casket, taking in the scene of Kumiko's peaceful face and smiled.

"Watch this onii-chan of yours from wherever you are up there, okay Kumiko?" Tezuka said before turning around and walking away from the casket to comfort his… their crying mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**I was thinking very hard while typing about this chapter, my chest really hurt and I tried not to let my eyes turn red so my mom nor my dad wouldn't be suspicious**

**My mom always gets the idea that my eyes went red means I'm tired since I spend too many time in front of my laptop**

**Anyways... hope you enjoy, despite the dark atmosphere of this story...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

Yuuta took in the scenery in front of him with horror. He came home with a blank look in his eyes and was greeted with a comforting squeeze on his shoulder by his brother and a hug from his sister. Yuuta still couldn't get it in his head that the smaller girl he used to play with is gone. Yuuta had tried again to call Kumiko on her phone and felt his heart drop again when he heard Tezuka's voice answering the phone.

"T-Tezuka… -san…? This is a lie, right… this is just a lie, I'm having a nightmare, right…?" Yuuta said to the phone. His reply was silence and he was about to push the end call button before Tezuka answered him.

"No, Yuuta… this is not a nightmare nor am I lying to you…" Tezuka said before the call ended. Yuuta dropped his phone on the floor and yelled in frustration before he decided he needed to wash his face and quickly went to bed.

Now he's here, in front of the casket, his brother and sister next to him and his teammates behind him. Yuuta stared and stared at the peace the young girl showed on her face and gritted his teeth.

"This… this is real, isn't it, aniki… nee-san? This is not a joke or anything…" Yuuta said helplessly as his older sister gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm afraid this is real, Yuuta…" Fuji said sadly as Yuuta nodded and stepped closer towards the casket.

"Kumiko… you really managed to scare the heck out of me this time… I know you always wanted to get back to me, but now… how can I give you another prank if you're like this…?" Yuuta said before he sighed and turned towards his brother who nodded at him and the middle and the eldest Fuji left their youngest brother alone.

"You had always been like a little sister I never had… both of us understood each other, the pressure and expectation everyone have for us, but you have always been the one with the smiles and the positive look. Everyone loves you, just look, there's so many people here coming to see you…" Yuuta's shoulder shook and he felt a hand on his shoulder to see his tennis club captain giving him a nod to encourage him to continue.

"I really love you like my own sister, Kumiko… I hope you're still watching up there. And when the time comes, you better get ready because I'm definitely going to give you a good lecture and beating for this." Yuuta said with a small chuckle and nodded at his teammates to step up since he had finished talking.

"It was… interesting to have met you, Kumiko-kun. I just wish I could have known you more." Mizuki said, placing a small rose next to Kumiko's picture.

"We were surprised da ne…" "Rest well, Kumiko." Yanagisawa and Akazawa said as they bowed in front of the casket. The rest of his teammates then also bowed before walking towards her parents, giving them their respect and well wishes. Yuuta kept standing in front of the casket, looking at the picture that he remembered was taken when his brother had forced her to become on of his models. Yuuta smiled a small smile before turning around.

"Goodbye, Kumiko. Rest well, you deserve it." Yuuta said, walking towards his waiting teammates and family after bowing in respect to the Tezukas.

"If only we could play once more time."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

Atobe and his teammates stood in front of the casket, either too shocked or too sad to say anything and letting the silence hung over them. The tallest Hyoutei team member then step up first and clasped his hand in a prayer for his fallen fellow tennis player.

"May God and the angels be with you, Kumiko-san. I enjoyed our time together, thank you for giving me courage when I thought I've lost it." Choutaro whispered before bowing and stepping back, letting his teammates step up to say something to the eternally sleeping girl.

"I thought we might be able to have more fun together, Kumiko." Gakuto said sadly before rubbing his eyes and took a deep breath. "But… you're in a place where you're the safest… so I guess I can't complain…" Gakuto said as he started sobbing and walked back in line as Choutaro patted his senior's back in comfort.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you all these years. You deserve a good rest after all you've done." Oshitari said, smiling and bowing.

"Usu." Kabaji said slowly as he placed a bouquet of colorful flowers in front of Kumiko's picture.

"… I don't know what to say… and I don't like being formal at all, but if I ever meet you again, I'll give you a good beating in a game for leaving us like this." Shishido said, taking his head of and bowing his head before putting it back on his head.

"Gekokujou, Kumiko-san… next time we meet." Hiyoshi said, bowing his head. A teary Jirou then stepped up and started bawling.

"W-Why did you have to go, Kumiko! I wanted to show you all the sweets and nice nap places I found at school!" Jirou cried as Shishido pulled him back and patted the volleyer's back. And finally their captain, Atobe Keigo, stepped up and placed a big red rose with the bouquet Kabaji brought.

"Hime-sama… be good over there, aright? I can't watch over you anymore, and I want you to stay out of trouble. But don't think I'll forgive you for leaving without saying goodbye… I had a great time with you, I won't forget it." Atobe ended with a whisper as he placed his hand on his face trying to hold back his tears. Oshitari then patted his captain's back, knowing how hard it is for him. Kumiko had like a sibling that he never had for Atobe, it was hard losing someone close to him, especially someone as young as Kumiko.

"You're going 14, hime-sama. I was hoping to give you something else… something so you'd give me that big grin and told me you loved it… but now… I just hope you're happy. Goodbye, hime-sama… I'll visit you again." Atobe said, walking away from the casket followed by his teammates towards the Tezuka family.

"I'm very sorry for what happened…" Atobe said, bowing respectfully towards the Tezuka elder. Atobe might be stuck-up at times, but that doesn't mean he doesn't respect his elders, and this is the man whom Kumiko had fondly called 'ojii-chan' the man whom she respects and loves so much. And Atobe knew this event hurt the man deeply.

"It was unexpected… I kept denying, but perhaps… it is her time, even if she has to go earlier than I do… thank you for coming, you must be Atobe-kun." The wrinkled man said as Atobe nodded.

"Thank you for keeping an eye out for our Kumiko, she likes to complain about you and how you started to be like Kunimitsu whenever she wanted to try something because you two would fuss over her, but I know she cares for you. Thank you again for coming, boy." Kunikazu said, patting Atobe's forearm as Atobe bowed his head. Kunikazu then looked towards Atobe's team standing behind him and smiled.

"And all of you, thank you for giving Kumiko fun when playing tennis. She can be a handful, but she loves tennis as much as she loves all of you." Kunikazu said as he bowed her head and the Hyoutei team members quickly bowed to the elder before walking away. Atobe then walked pass Tezuka and both of them stared at each other before Atobe stuck his hand out to him. Tezuka blinked at the offered hand before sighing and grabbed Atobe's hand in a handshake with a small smile on his face.

"Thank for everything, Atobe. Thank you for coming."

"It's nothing, after all, ore-sama cares for hime-sama as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**I'm tired... feeling sad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

They are finally here, Yukimura thought. Looking behind him, watching as similar dark looks came over his teammates ever since they stepped into the funeral. At first, he had thought about going alone but in the end, all of them seemed to have thought about the same thing and decided to go together, as a team. After this visit as a team, they could go separately next time they felt they wanted to come… or after this, they would not have the heart to stand once again in front of the casket until the day of the cremation. The cremation of their youngest team member, thinking about it, it hurts. Yukimura would choose to endure the pain of his sickness rather than the immense pain he is feeling in his heart right now.

"Why do we even have to come…" He heard Kirihara, now the youngest member of the group, muttered harshly, hurt clearly evident in his voice.

"It is called respecting others, Akaya. Kumiko had done much, it's the least we could do, pay respect to her. As well as her family, you are not the only one suffering, her family must have felt much worse than you do now." Yukimura said, not bothering to be soft this time around as he watched Kirihara winced.

"Come now, Kirihara-kun. Miko-yan will be very sad if you don't come and see her." Yagyuu said, decided to steer the younger out of their captain's wrath since he knew that in this kind of atmosphere, their everly calm captain wouldn't tolerate his whines anymore. Kirihara didn't reply and obediently followed the rest of his teams, walking through people they recognize and people they don't.

"Hey, isn't that Atobe and his team over there?" Marui suddenly asked, looking towards the Hyoutei team captain standing, talking to his teammates before moving away to talk to Tezuka about something.

"Indeed it is, it's no wonder seeing him here. After all, he is quite close to Kumiko." Yanagi said before all of them stopped in front of the open casket of their beloved teammate. Yukimura couldn't help but let out a chuckle even if the atmosphere around him doesn't support anything of sort.

"Kumiko will really throw a fit if she ever saw her clothes now…" Yukimura said as the ever stoic Sanada also chuckled and shaking his head.

"Yes, she will definitely be angry about this." Sanada said with a soft voice that he will never show to anyone in the tennis court, but this time, it's an exception. All of the Rikkai team members then bowed to the casket, some whispering what they wanted to say while some stayed silent. Yukimura was the first one to straightened up and saw a woman approaching them, which Yukimura quickly recognizes as Kumiko's mother.

"I am truly sorry about what happened, Tezuka-san." Yukimura said politely as he and the rest of his team bowed when the woman bowed to them.

"This is clearly devastating our family… but I couldn't be more happy and Kumiko passed away with a smile and with happy memories. Thank you for guiding her and keeping her out of trouble at school… she had always regarded her teammates so high, you would certainly know that she is proud for being able to get into the team." The older woman said as she smiled, her eyes glistening with the many tears she had shed over her lost daughter.

"Kumiko has always been very polite and obedient, she rarely gets into trouble, unlike one of us." Yanagi said as everyone chuckled except for the grumbling Akaya.

"Kumiko has always been a bright child, at first we thought she couldn't make it. But there she is, the bundle of energy in our family… she's just too young…"

"We all agree that she is too young… but I'm afraid none of us couldn't stop it. I'm hope you are feeling better, Tezuka-san." Yukimura said as the woman smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm doing much better… it still hurts to see my daughter like this, lying down unmoving, Kumiko has always love to run around and play with her brother ever since she was young." Ayana said. Sanada then stepped up and bowed his head to Ayana.

"Tezuka-san, I'm sorry for cutting in, but I'm very sorry for the behavior my grandfather was when he came here…" Ayana looked at Sanada for a minute before realizing who he is and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Even if your grandfather was quite loud… I'm glad my father has a friend like your grandfather who could pull him out from depression. My father has been very sad ever since Kumiko passed away, she had always loved to spend time with him you see…" Yukimura looked at Sanada in amusement, so he has come here before them, he made sure to ask him about that later especially about his grandfather knowing the Tezuka elder.

"I'm sorry, but I have to excuse myself. It seemed my husband needed to talk to me. Take your time, thank you again for coming, I'm sure Kumiko is very happy to see all of you here. Kunimitsu's friends have also come here, I'm sure you already know." Ayana said as Yukimura nodded and bowed once again as the woman walked away. Niou then turned around and whistled at the many people surrounding them.

"Well, Miko _**is**_ pretty popular." The trickster said before Yagyuu jabbed him with his elbow reminding him to be polite.

"Renji, they say the cremation will start in a few days right?"

"Yes, that's what I gather, Seiichi. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking… I wonder if I should start spending more time with my own sister. I'm afraid I've been neglecting her for a while now ever since Kumiko…" Everyone then looked at their captain before Yagyuu opened his mouth to speak.

"I think I should spend more time with my younger sister as well…" Yukimura then turned towards his teammates and nodded.

"Why don't we meet again for the cremation? And perhaps… next year we can find some time to get together to remind us of this day?" His teammates thought for a while before nodding.

"I think it is a great idea, Yukimura." Jackal said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with their half Brazilian half Japanese member and looked towards the casket.

"Let's meet again when time comes."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**So... maybe next chapter shall be the last one?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own PoT!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_ =PoT Story=

Tezuka sat on the bench at the park he and Kumiko love to visit. It has been many years now since the death of his sister and the cremation. He went to Germany as planned, training to be a professional tennis player like he had always said to his sister before fate decided to take her away from him first. Now that he thought about it, the cremation was crowded, her classmates, her friends, all those tennis players she had met and befriended; they all attended the cremation, few are crying, few just decided to look on the floor and few decided to be brave and watch everything happen. And now, all that is left is the ashes that is now placed in his… no, their parents' house. It has been a few years since he last stood in Japan, and now, her birthday is coming soon and he felt he should come home, despite how painful it is, and wish her a happy birthday.

And perhaps… he could tell her what happened in Germany, how he missed her so and how sometimes he dreamt about her, smiling at him, annoying him like always.

"Tezuka, is that you?" Tezuka finally noticed that his head is bowed down looking on the ground and looked up when he heard the voice.

"… Fuji?" His ever good friend stood there, eyes in slits and his as always smile that could sometimes scare a lot of people away, after all, he is known as a sadist.

"So you came back from Germany? Taking a break?" Fuji said, taking a seat next to Tezuka as Tezuka gave him a nod.

"Yeah… it's her birthday soon… so I thought I'd come by after not visiting her for years." Tezuka saw his friend's face darkened and knew that he is not coping very well, just like him.

"It's been… 4 years. Time does fly by… so, how are you doing in Germany?"

"Good, some competition here and there… I still feel like something's missing." Fuji turned towards his best friend and nodded, telling him he felt the same.

"Even if with Yuuta still nagging me once in a while… it always takes him and Kumiko to make me stop… but now that she's gone, I don't feel like teasing Yuuta anymore… thinking that I used to tease both of them." Fuji said with a sigh as he leaned back and looked up towards the sky and watches as the bird flew by. Tezuka and Fuji enjoyed the silence before the latter stood up and lifted a hand.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again, how long are you staying?"

"I guess 2 weeks or so. You leaving?"

"Yeah, I made a promise to nee-san to have dinner with the whole family, you know I've been going around taking pictures, I guess it's okay to come home once in a while and get together. How about you?"

"Yeah… I guess I'll go home and see my grandfather…" Fuji then opened his eyes for a bit and stared at Tezuka.

"You know, I had the feeling, that your grandfather is living his life for Kumiko right now. I've seen him walking around, full of energy, it's actually fun seeing him like that." Fuji finally said as he gave a wave to Tezuka before walking away from the brunette. After a moment of enjoying the wind, the voices of kids running around and laughing, the rustles of the leaves, Tezuka decided to stand up from the bench and walk home.

'_Tehee~'_ Tezuka stopped in his tracks when he heard a giggle like sounds like a chime. Tezuka somehow felt like something just stabbed through his chest and he turned around to see someone he never expected to see again, no, not since her death… But there she is, sitting on the bench smiling at him in her white dress that their mother put her in for the funeral. Tezuka couldn't believe it, but how? His beloved younger sister died 4 years ago, but there she is, right in front of him sitting on their bench smiling that big smile of hers. Wait, does she look… older? Is this how she'll look like now if she's alive…?

"Kumiko…" Tezuka hesitantly took a step and stopped when his sister shook her head and smiled back at him. Tezuka lifted his trembling hands and saw his sister do the same, the smile never leaving her face. Despite trying to stop walking, Tezuka's feet has a mind of its own and he finally stopped when he is in front of Kumiko. The girl in front of him kept on smiling and is now looking up at his face and Tezuka took a step back when she stood up and now they're looking at each other's eyes. Kumiko never lost her smile and she tilted her head before touching Tezuka's hand.

'_Onii-chan, welcome back'_ Kumiko said, her voice like a chime that made Tezuka's stomach tied in knots. Oh how he missed her… he wished and wished that this is not a dream, but he knew… this is much to cruel for him to be a dream. Tezuka opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and Kumiko could only smile at him.

'_Take care of yourself now onii-chan. I'm watching'_ Kumiko said as Tezuka blinked and saw that the Kumiko in front of him now is the Kumiko he last saw, younger, still clad in her white dress.

'_Goodbye, onii-chan! Take care! Tell kaa-chan, tou-chan and jii-chan I love them! I love you!'_ Kumiko said as she ran away. Tezuka stood there shocked before he finally realized what had happened and quickly turned around towards the direction she just ran to.

"Kumiko…!" But she was gone; it was as if the event that just happened was all an illusion. But then Tezuka spotted something on the bench, something white that fluttered down onto the bench. Tezuka then picked it up and realized it was a feather and looked around for any signs of his sister. After finally realizing that his sister was really in front of him, saying her goodbyes to him, telling she loves him, Tezuka couldn't hold it back anymore as tears flowed down from his eyes. His shoulder shook as sobs racked through his body, Tezuka kept holding onto the feather and looked up with tears still in her eyes, smiling up to the sky.

"Take care of yourself, Kumiko… I love you too." Tezuka said before finally walking away from the park that held many memories of him and his sister.

'_Onii-chan, let's meet again one day!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone! <strong>

**This is the last chapter of Death =PoT Story=! Thank you all for reading and review-ing!**

**I kind of had a major breakdown for a few times writing this (stares at the tissues next to me)**

**And the song I'm listening to doesn't help the situation, even if this song is relaxing, I felt soooo sad... I guess it's my fault for playing the music then... but still, enevr knew the songs could make me like this...**

**I'm finally done with my first angst story! This story made me cry for a few times, but okay... it is expected...**

**I'm not sure whether I should make another sob story? I can only make angst as long as it involves death... nevermind**

**Signing out!**


End file.
